Demon Baby Outtake
by Jaspers Naughty2Shoes
Summary: This is an outtake to Chapter 16 of Love Changes. What happens when Jasper and Edward tries to take care of little Aiden while Bella is asleep? Must Read Love Changes for this to make sense. Rated M for language.


_This is for Jaspers dark angel. Hope you all enjoy!_

**__________________**

**Demon Baby Outtake**

It had only been an hour after Bella had drifted off to sleep, when I saw his little head pop up. His eyes were still closed and he didn't utter a sound as he began to crawl towards the edge of the bed. I grabbed him before he fell and I heard a little shriek from him. I gazed at the splitting image of me, as his brown eyes stared into mine and smiled.

He certainly had a charisma about him. It made me wonder how I was as a child.

"Hey there mini me." I said softly as I held him to my chest. His smell was delightful. I couldn't stop smelling him. His hand reached up and grabbed a fistful of hair.

"Whoa now buddy only your momma should be grabbing my hair." I said, as I gently tried to pry his hand open. The child had a death grip that refused to budge.

"Ok Aiden you need to let go…Aiden let go…ugh let go!" I said not wanting to hurt him. He began tugging and swinging my hair.

"That's what you get for talking about his momma" I heard Edward said as he stood in the doorway.

"You are so not funny." I replied as I pulled my hair out of the baby's fist.

"Geez kid what did Lauren and Gavin feed you steroids?" Edward laughed as Aiden clapped his hands and kicked his little feet into my gut.

Although it didn't hurt, the kid was strong for his age. I guess that was a part of the Whitlock gene.

"He's hungry." Edward said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Uhh what do babies eat again?" I asked unsure. Edward rolled his eyes.

"You really are clueless when it comes to babies huh?" He said taking the baby from me.

"I take it you're any better at this?" He shrugged and walked outside. I followed quietly. Edward flitted to a bag filled with little jars and looked them over.

"How about Chicken and stars?" He asked Aiden, who shrieked with excitement.

"Chicken and stars it is." He muttered pulling the bottle and his spoon out. I took him from Edward and placed him in the car seat Bella had brought him. He began to get fussy. I guess he hated being in one.

"Here" Edward said handing me the jar. "Give a little at a time." He said as I took the bottle from him. I dipped the soon in the nasty looking thing and pushed it towards his mouth which opened and I stuffed it in. His little teeth chewed on the food and he let out a little wail while his hands played with his feet.

"He likes it." Edward announced. I fought the urge to say 'no shit Sherlock' as I feed another spoonful to the baby.

"Da da da da da" Aiden sang. I could feel his happiness. After a few more spoonfuls the baby decided to get cute and refused to open his mouth.

"Oh come on Aiden. I know you want it." He squealed and whacked the loaded spoon out my hand. I sat there frozen unable to move. I heard a chuckle from behind me and I glared at him.

"You…uh got something in your hair." He said pointing to the spot. I felt the nastiness dripped onto my forehead and I wiped it off. I tried again and he started going crazy kicking and waving his tiny hands. Edward grabbed the spoon.

"Let me try." Edward said. I quickly stood up and sent Aiden a small wave of annoyance.

_He thinks he can do better than me_!

"I know I can." He said smugly as he made little sounds and slowly pushed the spoon towards him. I doubled over with laughter when Aiden's foot connected to Edwards face.

"What the?" He said holding his nose.

"Damn, that baby can kick." I laughed once more and hovered over the baby and sent him a calming vibe. He immediately sat back. Edward pushed the spoon once more and this time he opened his mouth.

"Good boy" Edward said petting his head.

"My child isn't a poodle." I said annoyed I could hear Edward suck his teeth, and reflexively, I slapped him upside his head. Edward chucked the loaded spoon at me and the vile paste landed on my nose.

I glared at him.

"I'm not Emmett." He replied. Aiden in the mean time was enjoying the show and had a big smile on his face showcasing his eight baby teeth. We heard his stomach grumble and he began to cry.

"Come on Edward stop playing around and feed the child." I said annoyed with him.

"Jasper shut up." He yelled. He picked up the spoon off the ground and sped to the kitchen sink. In the mean time I was pouring the food into a bowl and held it out to him. Aiden dipped his hand in it and brought it to his mouth licking the food off.

"Jasper I do-"

"Shut up Edward." I said low so the baby won't hear.

"Ut up." Aiden said. Edward and I looked at each other.

"Did he-" I began.

"Yes I think he did. Nice going asshole." Edward muttered. Next thing I knew the bowl was knocked out my hand and that vile food was dripping off both our faces.

"Damnit." Edward muttered.

"I told you that wasn't a good idea. And he's still hungry." He said walking away.

"So we'll just feed him another one that all."

"Oh apples and bananas. Sounds yummy huh Aiden."

"Will you shut up and get over here." I was really starting to get annoyed. And I knew Aiden was still hungry.

I popped the jar open and quickly dipped the spoon in the jar and shoved it in his mouth. In no time the jar was practically finished and I was satisfied.

"What now" I asked.

"Can he walk?"

"I don't think so why?"

"Let him crawl around and tire himself out." Aiden began to scream. I glanced into the bedroom to see Bella stirring in bed.

"Grab whatever toys he has and a blanket. Meet us in the forest." I said grabbing the baby seat and jumping off the balcony. I rushed towards the forest and set the seat down. Edward was already setting down the blanket. I had to give it to him he was fast. We took him out and set his toys around him. Aiden played happily until about an hour and a half later.

"Uhhh!"

"Oh shit." Edward muttered.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"He's taking a- ugh it stinks." I could smell it to.

"Do you have experience in changing diapers mother hen?" I asked him.

"No, I'm sure you don't either."

"Please I practically raised my siblings." I boasted.

"Over a century ago."

"So! It just has to come back to me." Edward handed me a clean diaper and some wipes.

I opened the flaps and pulled down the diaper only to see a ton of mush feces.

"Aww hell Aiden." I said out load. He giggled as he tried to worm his way from my grip.

"That's one load of poo" Edward added. I pulled the dirty diaper away and grabbed Aiden's feet and pulled him up wiping his butt and penis clean.

"For a baby he got one-"

"Duh he's a Whitlock" I said proudly as I pushed the clean diaper under him. Aiden was still wiggling making it difficult.

"There" I said.

"Genius you put it on backward. The design is suppose to be in the front."

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I yelled.

"Common sense." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"It's four- thirty maybe we should wake Bella and let her handle him."

"No Bella needs her sleep." I argued.

"Uhhhhhh!"

"And besides I told her we could handle it and we will." I continued.

"Uhhhhhh!"

"Jasper!"

"Damnit Aiden I just changed you!" I yelled.

"I don't think the food is sitting right with him."

"It was your brilliant idea to give him that apples and banana food."

"It was his desert."

"Yea well now his desert is coming out his ass."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Are we just gonna sit here and argue or are you going to change him.

"I just changed him it's your turn now Martha Stewart. Work you magic." Edward pushed me out the way. I gave him a warning glance and watched Him open his diaper.

"Aww damn" Edward said closing it back.

"He's still going"

"This is all your fault boy genius." Edward rolled his eyes and opened his pampers again. Next thing I knew Aiden flipped over and began crawling away commando style. I ran after him and picked him up and rushed him back to the blanket. Edward handed me the wipes and I quickly cleaned him up and put his pampers on the right way this time. He sat there quietly staring at me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I survived a night with him without Bella's help.

I couldn't help but love this boy. Although the past couple of hours were like a mini hell, I was beginning to feel like a proud father. We were bonding and slowly but surely I was learning. I couldn't wait to see what the future would hold. Looking into the precious child eyes I saw the possibilities being endless.

Edward and I stayed out in the woods until the sun was up and headed back to the hotel to wake up Bella. She seemed so peaceful when she slept.

"Ma ma ma" Aiden said as I sat on the bed.

"Yes Aiden we are one happy family" I whispered and kissed his cheek earning a shriek from him.

"One happy family." I said to myself taking it all in.


End file.
